The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus including a medium storage portion capable of storing recording media of a plurality of sizes, and an image forming system in which the image forming apparatus is communicably connected to an information processing apparatus (for example, a host device).
A conventional image forming apparatus includes a medium storage portion capable of storing recording media of a plurality of sizes, and a detection unit that detects a size of the recording media stored in the medium storage portion (see, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2009-226665). After a user replaces the recording media stored in the medium storage portion with the recording media of a different size, there may be a case where the detection unit fails to detect the size of the recording media. In such a case, the user sets the size of the recording media using a setting screen of an operation panel or the like.
In this regard, there is a possibility that the user fails to correctly set the size of the recording media. In such a case, if the image forming apparatus executes a printing operation based on the incorrect size of the recording media set by the user, an operational problem (i.e., a size error) may occur, and it may become necessary for the user to perform a recovery operation.